Люси Хартфилия (Будущая)
в " "}} , Обложка |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Хвост Феи Компания Хартфилия |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Команда Нацу Команда Тенрю Команда Хвост Феи A |partner= |previous partner=Кана Альберона |base of operations=Первое здание Хвоста Феи (Раньше) Второе здание Хвоста Феи (Раньше) |status=Мертва |relatives=Анна Хартфилия (Предок) Джуд Хартфилия (Отец; Мёртв) Лейла Хартфилия (Мать; Мертва) |counterpart=Люси Хартфилия (Настоящая) Люси Эшли (Эдолас) |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 296 |anime debut=Эпизод 175 |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Люси Хартфилия (Будущая) — будущая Люси Хартфилия из настоящего, которая вернулась назад в прошлое, чтобы предупредить Хвост Феи об опасности, которая надвигается на Фиор. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Внешность Будущей Люси Внешность Будущей Люси скрыта под элегантным темным плащом с капюшоном, который скрывает почти все части тела. Однако, когда она снимает капюшон, то можно увидеть, что ее внешность идентична внешности Люси из настоящего времени. Ее гладкие и светлые волосы свисают вниз, несколько остроконечных прядей закрывают ее лоб, а две пряди достигают её шеи. У нее большие карие глаза в сочетании с густыми ресницами и парой тонких бровей. Она имеет маленькие тонкие губы и слегка круглый нос. Люси приспособилась к использованию левой руки, что видно, когда она писала письмо и снимала капюшон, потому что лишилась правой руки. Ее изящный тёмный плащ идёт вместе с капюшоном, края которого выделены белым цветом. Вокруг шеи находится что-то вроде воротника золотистого цвета, центр которого украшен сферой бордового цвета, от которой идёт несколько небольших линий. Под воротником проходит небольшая светлая накидка, разделённая на три части, которые соединены золотистой вставкой. Две части накидки проходят от плеча до локтя, а третья - от шеи и до груди. Также Люси предпочитает ходить в паре простых деревянных сандалий. Личность Люси довольно эмоциональна и может легко поддаваться событиям, которые происходят вокруг неё. Когда она смотрела битву между Нацу и двумя Убийцами Драконов из Саблезубого Тигра в четвертый день Игр, то она не смогла сдержать свои эмоции, начиная плакать из-за своих видений. Несмотря на то, что она хранила свою личность в секрете, она ничуть не поколебалась, когда Джерар Фернандес попросил ее снять капюшон. Когда у неё появлялся шанс убежать от тех, кто её замечал, то она не упускала его, оставляя свои вещи. Когда она проходила мимо Бара Солнце в третью ночь Великих Магический Игр, то начала плакать, но, быстро повернув голову, ушла от него. Когда она встречает Нацу, Люси, то не может сдержать свои слезы, снимает капюшон и умоляет помочь Нацу, показывая свою личность. История :Для получения дополнительной информации о прежней жизни будущей Люси Хартфилии нажмите сюда. thumb|left|200px|Нацу приглашает Люси в Хвост Феи Приключения Люси начались тогда, когда она случайно встретила Нацу и Хэппи, которые пригласили ее в гильдию Хвост Феи. Вскоре она знакомится с Греем и Эрзой, а также становится частью сильнейшей команды в гильдии. После выполнения многих заданий, она и ее команда встречают Венди Марвелл, Небесного Убийцу Драконов, и, когда они остановили Нирвану, то пригласили её вступить в их гильдию. С тех пор Команда Нацу сталкивается со множеством испытаний, отправившись в Эдолас, -198 сражаясь с Сердцем Гримуара на Острове Тенрю и оказавшись в ловушке Сфере Феи на 7 лет, -254 принимая участие в Великих Магических Играх, по окончанию которых были открыты Врата Затмения, откуда должно было появиться 10.000 Драконов. Поскольку Драконы разрушили всё, что можно было, Люси отделяется от всех. Когда перед ней появляются Драконы, то её спасает Нацу, который извиняется за своё опоздание и говорит, что возьмёт Драконов на себя. После того, как все почти были убиты, а Люси осталась одна, она решила использовать Врата Затмения для путешествия в прошлое, чтобы спасти будущее. Арки Великие Магические Игры thumb|right|200px|Люси наблюдает за битвой Нацу В полночь четвертого дня Великих Магических Игр Люси прибывает из будущего, и во время битв днем она, наблюдая за Нацу издалека, который сражается с Двумя Драконами Саблезубого Тигра, не может сдержать своих слёз. После окончания битвы Люси покидает Арену и начинает ходить по Крокусу, не зная, что за ней следует Джерар, который уверяет себя, что узнает, кто прячется под капюшоном. Джерар, идя прямо за ней, дойдя до аллеи и выйдя из-за угла просит незнакомца остановится и замечает в нем женщину, а затем просит снять капюшон и раскрыть свою личность. Люси снимает капюшон и оборачивается. Увидев Люси, Джерар приходит в замешательство. Люси открывает Джерару события, которые приведут к ужасающему будущему. В полночь четвертого дня игры Магических игр, Люси прибывает из будущего, и в течение дня битвы, она смотрит на Нацу подавляющее демонстрация силы, сражаясь наносит огроиные увечья Саблезубому и побеждает, Люси видит это издалека, и не может содержать слезы, когда они начинают спускаться с нее глаз. После сказал, что битва достигнет своего конца, Люси гуляет по городу, Крокус, неосознанно следуют Джерар, который убеждает себя в том, что он откроет тайну за капюшоном индивидуальный. thumb|left|200px|Люси остановила ДжерараКак она достигает Аллеи, Джерар стоит прямо за ней, она просит его остановится. Когда, он остановился, она представляется человеком из альтернативной реальности. Джерар просит показать ее свою истинную личность, если он сделает тоже самое. Также он отмечает, что она человек, которого он считал мужчиной, а оказывается женщиной. Она поворачивается и снимает капюшон, раскрывая свою истинную личность. Это оказывается Люси Хартфилия из будущего, от этого Джерар находится в шоке. Люси говорит Джерару о ужасных событиях, которые произойдут в будущем. Когда Люси сидела где то в Крокусе, она писала в маленькой книге, ее дневнике.Ее прерывает стражник, который находится неподалеку, и говорит, что тут запрещено находится. Встревожанная Люси быстро убегает, забыв про свои вещи. Стражник поднимает дневник и читает, то что находится внутри, но не может понять смысл слов "Фестиваль Короля Драконов" и "План затмения" thumb|200px|Люси сталкивается с Нацу После этого она встречается, с командой Нацу во Дворце Пропасти, под Меркурием. Нацу пытался безуспешно открыть двери, и когда они открываются она смотрит на Нацу, который просит раскрыть ее свою личность Люси начинает плакать, и просит помощи у команды Нацу. Она снимает своей копюшон, и все приходят в шок неверя, что перед ними еще одна Люси. thumb|left|200px|Нацу несёт бессознательную Люси Люси продолжает плакать, другие считают невероятным видеть другую Люси, которая не близнецы, и не из Эдоласа. Зная, что стража уже была проинформирована о воротах Затмения, она говорит, что использовала их, что бы переместится во времени, что еще больше шокируют остальных. Она начинает бормотать, странные слова, но падает в обморок не успев закончить. Нацу подбирает ее и заявляет, что возьмет ее с собой, после чего спрашивает себя, как остальные отреагируют, когда увидят две Люси. thumb|200px|Люси начинает вспоминать, что произошло после побега из Дворца Пропасти Когда все остальные попадают в замок Люси лежит на полу без сознания. Когда она просыпается, она задает вопросы о том где они, что неизвестно остальным, за исключением того, что дизайн похож на дизайн столовой. Она кладет руки на голову и начинает вспоминать события прошлого, а именно того дня, когда они бежали из дворца Пропасти, и что их схватила Королевская Армия.Она также вспоминает, что они добрались до врат Затмения и использовали свою магию, что сделало их бессильными, а после этого они были заключены в тюрьму. Когда она встает с пола, Венди задает вопросыо том, как использовать врата Затмения в будущем. Она говорит, что пытается остановить то будущее, которое стало таким мрачным, что пугает всех остальных. thumb|left|200px|Люси видит, что Нацу готовится к бою With a sadden expression, Lucy reveals the horrifying future ahead: ten thousand Dragons will wreak havoc upon the land, alarming Natsu, who begins to equip nearby armor pieces, frantically begging to the others to grab what they can find. Lucy bluntly questions if the others will believe her, leading Natsu to ask her if she made it all up, which she denies with uncertainty. Natsu tells her that the Fairy Tail Mages will never doubt the words coming out of Lucy's mouth, generating a blush on Lucy's cheeks and a small smile across her face. Future Lucy is then lectured by herself, but agrees with what was said nonetheless. Lucy notifies the others of what happens to them, terrorizing the Mages. She begins to explain her method of returning to the past: using the Eclipse Gate without knowledge, arriving to the current period of time on July 4th X791.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 1–7}} thumb|200px|Нацу утешает Люси Lucy tells Natsu and the others to meet up with Jellal, who should be strategizing a plan to the best of his abilities, as she was unable to come up with a resolution. Furthermore, she confesses her inability to come up with a plan before her arrival. She apologizes to the group. However, Natsu thanks her for the information and states that they'll protect the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 8–11}} thumb|left|200px|Lucy guides the group Lucy guides the group through the underground as she is asked by the others of her awareness of the area, to which she simply states that she studied the layout to avoid capture by the Royal Guards. As they keep walking, their path is blocked by the Royal Guards, shocking the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 1–4}} Lucy, stunned, stands idly to the side as the others battle the Royal Guards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 15–17}} Lucy notes her mistake on electing the correct path. As she tries to protect herself from the Royal Army, the Garou Knights make their comeback.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 12–15}} Moments later, Lucy holds a fire torch as she and the others defend themselves from the Royal Guards and the Garou Knights,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 1–3}} who prove themselves to be hardy opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 30}} Lucy, along with the Fairy Tail Mages from the past, continues to fight against the Fiore soldiers, when suddenly her opponents are engulfed in the shadows, much to her shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 9}} An unidentified man appears in front of her group soon after that, only to claim that he is Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 19–20}} thumb|200px|Люси принимает на себя удар Будущего Роуга As Lucy and the rest of her group question Rogue's appearance, the Sabertooth Mage explains that he returned to the past to open the Eclipse Gate, continuing to say that the Gate can be used both to travel through time, and also as a weapon to defeat the coming Dragons. Hearing his words, Lucy and her friends become happy, believing Rogue to be on their side. However, Rogue explains that the future he came from is not pretty, and that the reason such a bleak future exists is because someone in his time stopped the Eclipse Gate from being opened, ultimately dooming the country. When the group reply by wondering who the individual is and whether they can talk to them, Rogue reveals that the person was none other than Lucy's present counterpart, and quickly attacks her. Seeing her counterpart in danger, Lucy leaps in front of her and takes the blow, bleeding heavily and falling to the ground. As her present self catches her, Lucy tries to convince the group that she would never betray anyone and try to close the Gate, with everyone believing her. When asked by her counterpart why she sacrificed herself, Lucy explains that if her past self were to die, she would too. The others begin to cry as she speaks, and Lucy tries to comfort them by stating that she is not their Lucy, though they argue that no matter which Lucy she is, they love her. Asking her counterpart if she can see her Fairy Tail mark, Lucy happily remembers the day she received it, and smiling, closes her eyes one last time, asking everyone to help protect the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 5–16}} thumb|left|200px|Нацу плачет над трупом Будущей Люси As Natsu begins to battle Rogue, Lucy's corpse lies on the ground as her present self is rushed outside; away from Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 1–4}} Later, as Rogue is about to defeat a heavily injured Natsu, Ultear and Meredy intervene. As they run towards Natsu to help him, Meredy, with a worried look on her face, notices Lucy's corpse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 14–16}} After Natsu removes himself from Future Rogue's shadows, he crawls towards Future Lucy's corpse and begins to sob over the top of her lifeless body, cursing himself under his breath. Over the top of Future Lucy's lifeless body, Natsu declares that because she (and her present counterpart) was Future Rogue's enemy, for killing her, he has become Natsu's enemy as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Pages 16–17}} thumb|200px|Будущая Люси воссоединяется со своей умершей гильдией With the Eclipse Gate now destroyed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 17}} everyone not from the present returns to their respective periods in history;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 3}} beneath Mercurius, Future Lucy's body begins to glow. Although her body returns to its own time, her spirit ascends to heaven. Waking up in an unfamiliar sea of golden grass, Future Lucy wonders where she is. However, after walking about, she is stopped by the Natsu of her time calling out to her, who tells her to come with him; the Happy of her time informs her that everyone's been waiting for her, prompting Future Lucy to break down in tears. Natsu then grabs Future Lucy's hand and pulls her towards the rest of her deceased guildmates, who are standing in the middle of the field waiting for her, stating that they still need to finish their adventure. Finally at peace, a sobbing Future Lucy agrees with Natsu, and she makes her way towards her friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 16–18}} Появление в Других СМИ OVA Захватывающий Аквапарк Рюузетсу Вечером третьего дня Великих Магических Игр X791, Будущая Люси стоит перед баром, где празднует Хвост Феи, и похоже, что она пытается сдержать слёзы. Вскоре, однако, она спокойно покидает своё место. Цитаты *(Нацу Драгнилу) "Простите... Мне нужна... ваша помощь..." Битвы и События *Команда Спасения vs. Рыцари Фиора Ссылки Навигация en:Lucy Heartfilia (Future) Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи из Будущего Категория:Женщины Категория:Бывшие члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Мертвы Категория:Требуется Перевод